mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-123145/6 (Wrecker)
CC-123145/6 also nicknamed Wrecker was a clone Lieutenant yet rarely worked in an above-platoon formation. He was great friends with Stinger and an old friend of Burn Skirata. He had orangey armor like that of Keeli's and so did his mens. These stories only slightly involve him. Battle of Kuun Ryo It was raining hard, the platoon advanced through the mud and some crawled. People got stuck in the mud and could hardly move. Visors were all wet and prevented a lot of seeing. FORWARD, SERGEANT! demanded Wrecker as he got stationed in the middle. The rear troops took aim and advanced slowly. I CANT SEE ANYTHING! WHAT IS THISS! said a private. COME! called Wrecker and he got next to the private and called for more flares. 7 seconds later flares burst in the air, exposing some of the many Sep-hired Trandoshan mercenaries. Wrecker volleys of blast bolts erupted on sight of them, there were many. The clones hoped the darkness would hide their numbers, yet the Trandoshans knew they were few in numbers. Rapid fire started drilling into the platoon. Wrecker yelled GET DOWN! and pushed down the private and screamed MORTARS UP HERE, NOW!CT-89 COME UP HE- GET THOSE MORTARS UP HERE, YOU, NOW! CORP'RAIL! YOU HEARD THE MAN! yelled the corporal at his mortar carrying men who got down and at the corporals order of AQUIRE TARGETS.....FIRE! the mortars made little light as they pelted the Trandoshans and their fortifications. A trooper shot a flare out of his mortar launcher, revealing the Trandoshans closing a massive gate. FIRST SQUAD, FULL CHARGE! yelled the sergeant who then lead first squad on a running charge up to the gate but it closed and they started to pour in to the broken hole on the left but were getting mowed down by mounted on tri-pod repeaters inside so that advance ceased. The sergeant kicked the gate one, drew his pistols, kicked it again and it started to crack. The squad, with the help of the rest, managed to breech it and stormed the first fort, killing the 30 something Trandoshan defenders inside but were butchered by Snipers whilst doing so. They advanced again on a couple of sang bags. The corporal got hold of the fort's huge spotlight and shined it on the ground ahead of the platoon, giving them light to easily dispatch the small defenses and plant a Republic flag there. The sergeant came down after the light shorted out. A mortar round was fired again on Wrecker's orders. A huge puddle formed as blast bolts belted mud and it made some troopers fall in including the private. Wrecker pulled him up and was thanked. First squad was annihilated on the advance forward on the third barriers of the Trandoshans who fought with great massive volleys of concentrated fire and withstood several waves of mortars and mortar guns shooting flares started to malfunction from the mud and everything getting stuck in them. A missile slammed and exploded on contact with mud almost under Wrecker as he walked over a short mud hill with the private and 4 troops who shouldered arms. SIR! WE CAN'T BREECH THE DEFENCES! COMMS ARE STILL JAMMEDDDDD WHAT THE HELL IS THE PLAN, MR OFFICER? cried a passing comm officer who quickly got behind the lieutenant and then next to him. We got no support, comms are jammed- maybe they will check in on us eventually or something...probably not. You really think they could get past that trap blockade in under 4 days '78? replied Wrecker. NO SIR, ACTUALLY, BUT WE CANT KEEP THIS UP. responded the officer who then shouldered his dc-15 carbine, stood braced for firing, held his breath, aimed below target, and took 5 shots killing 2 Trandoshan elites who had stormed the platoon. The officer continued on and sighed and resumed breathing normally. '' 'Ight, you 4, arms ready.'' The 4 soldiers on the very flat 2 foot hill put their arms in front of them or increased firing power and leveled them forward at Wreckers order. Start opening blind desperation fire and charge that fortification. the troopers charged, firing but were quickly shot down by a sniper. SECURE THAT HILL! ordered the comm officer to 6 near by clones who mostly kneeled and took well placed shots at the sniper as their eyes adjusted to the dark. Artillery devastated a near by spread out section of the platoon. Enemy fire resumed and the platoon advanced slowly. Wrecker took the missile launcher from his back (seen by thorns men in tcw show without requiring straps during season 6 at the vulture droid attack), put his left foot forward and fired the missile with less recoil than he expected. It smashed into part of the fort, taking down a row of new enemies. This boosted morale and the platoon started running forward with ever now and then a man slowly walking and stopping to cover the rest. The barriers had no gates but the back had huge stairs to get so high, about 9 feet raised. The clones started to open fire rapidly on the attacking Trandoshans, soon overwhelming them. 4 Engineers started breeching the area with fusion cutters and the platoon stormed through, killing 17 remaining guards. 9 troopers were stationed to hold the position, all on the top. The main body of the platoon advanced through the terrain. It was now literally night time, the clones were under the cover of dark, split up and managed to infiltrate 6 hidden camps and exterminate the mostly sleeping Trandoshans, taking few losses as few Trandoshans rose to resist them and those who did were easily taken down by the raiders. The total reported casualties of Trandoshans from fighting back was around 20 something only total and 3 clones killed, one injured- no officers. The platoon dug a trench and slept in it after eating some rations which everyone complained were bad not stale but were worse 10 x stale which they were. The next day the group did nothing but eat light rations and were injected with some stims. At night they moved out after scouts with binoculars scouted ahead. There was a final Trandoshan base defended by many Trandoshans. The base was attacked and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of Trandoshans poured out and engaged the clones, neither having cover causing massive casualties. The clones were all dying out and had few men left, Wrecker started blasting enemies like crazy and the comm officer died. The private was injured but the clones had no where to fall back too. In this state they would be dead soon and they knew it. Soon massive rustling was heard. Clone Turbo Tanks sped down the line of clones. All the clones jumped to evade the incoming 5 tanks. They fired missiles at the Trandoshans and their tanks. LAAT'S zoomed in and dropped off 4 AT-TES. After the tanks and laats quickly cleared after spear heading the enemies as well as dropping off some 501st members and Captain Rex, the group of clones advanced with their at-tes and beat back the Trandoshans with ease. More Laat's came, shining huge spotlights for the clones being able to spot the enemies and blast them. The Trandoshans retreated to Trandosha flying away, many breaking their separatist contracts. The remaining ones also took off including the leader which was able to be told by his escorts and primitive thorn-wood-and-sewing-threat-crown. Focus fire on that ship! ordered Wrecker. The AV-7 anti vehicle cannons pelted it and it exploded into another freighter, smashing into the soil and exploding. The clones cheered and opened fire in the masses even with only their single-person weapons, yet only taking out 2 freighters with this method as AT-TES and AV-7 anti vehicle cannons continued to pepper the freighters. 7 organized squads of missile launcher wielding clones managed to cause severe irreparable damage to the ships which would soon be useless and drained of fuel. The Republic had won and LAATS and Venators landed on the planet and took the brave boots of good soldiers back to Republic soil as an orbital bombardment from Venators and y-wings rocked the planet. Stealth ships assisted in this process- this was the extreme naval way of securing the planet. Clone marines, not Galactic Marines, were sent by the navy guided by naval officer clones and assisted by medical offer clones and all the ground-able forces the navy had to officer exterminated the last bit of life on the planet afterwoods and found tons of supply areas, abandoned and understood why the Trandoshans were there, a secret planetary hideout was what the planet became. Training grounds. A huge warehouse. Coruscant Riots It was a spice bust on Coruscant. 3 laats landed on the roof. The clones, dressed in Captain Kelli's uniform like the rest of the platoon under Wrecker, part of the 41st attack company, second battalion (not including any kamas and pauldrons except on Wrecker), propelled down on grappling hooks, crashing through the window. Wrecker aimed at a pirate and shot them as they went for their pistol. The clones spread out and arrested the 6 pirates in the room and detained them on the floor with binders and one stayed guarding them. Wrecker kicked in the right door and the cloned stormed in and the clone next to Wrecker was shot dead by a pirate who emerged from behind a crate with their rifle but was quickly light up by the clones and was shot over 45 times and 10 times on the ground. 4 clones checked the crates while the rest of the squad moved out. 7 clones moved out and protected the exit while lined up outside the left right. Wrecker slammed his rifle against it until it opened and moved his weapon around with the flashlight mounted in and said CLEAR. and moved back out and stormed the last sealed door the same way but saw a lot of pirates who opened fire. He got down behind the crates and another clone came in, rifle pointed down and took cover standing up against a divider after firing a shot on there way there, killing one pirate. 3 more clones ran in to assist but were shot dead upon entering. One more clone ran in, holding his rifle near his waist with his right hand, a weird way to carry it and got down next to the second clone in and conversed. Two more clones stepped in, one with a rifle the other with a carbine and slightly in front of the other. The carbine carrying one ran to cover with the other while firing a little but was shot down and the rifle carrying one pulled him behind cover by his foot and applied a bandage and called a medic. Two medics responded to the yell who rushed in. One behind the post near the entrance covering the other who ran to the cover. The covering one fired a few more shots and ran over to a near by crate, sat down and started to reload facing backwards. The medic got up and kneeled down, now reloaded and fired as the other medic pulled the injured clone away who now had a bacta patch on him, replacing the bandage. A shot whizzed past the covering medic's waist and went into the wall as he pulled back with the other medic. The clones were still under heavy fire. Wrecker activated his wrist commlink and spoke into it RED ZERO, RED ZERO! military code for evacuation NOW, in response A Republic Attack Shuttle landed on the roof, next to the laats and released a Clone Commando squad. The commandos burst in covering the other clones who they evacuated but they remained as the cost. The commandos managed to blast down half of the pirates and the pirates started charging and advancing, marking one commando as his team mate tended to him. One threw a grenade, taking out 2 pirates who froze in fear as it landed at their feet and 3 more who tried to evade by jumping over a crate but were too late as the blast reached them. That commando was also shot, in the head, confirmed dead. The last fighting commando charged the pirate leader and shot him dead and stabbed a near by attacker with his wrist vibro blade and rapidly opened fire on near by pirates whilst retreating back to cover but was hit multiple times in the stomach and his weapon flew across the floor and he died. The last one confirmed his buddy dead and fought on the Trandoshans. They eventually overwhelmed as he held off the enemies for his brethren to live in return for his good deed, the lizards killed him. The 12 remaining clones and their 6 pirate prisoners and flew to a barracks with their laats. 3 Y-wing bombers flew over the house and bombed the left of it yet still wanted to confiscate the prisoners alive, the Republican way and to find out about the rest of their locations. The pirates started making plans on where to go while one of the enforcers called some friends for get away as they realized they would be no match for reinforcements in the Republic's own capital. There military attacks wouldn't cease until the Republic entirely collapsed on itself, which the few pirates knew they couldn't do to the over twenty thousand year old government. Wrecker, leading 8 of the battalions SPECIAL FORCES soldiers, who all had pauldrons in really dark orange and kamas, armed with grenades and backpacks and one with a rotary cannon threw their grappling hooks up to a higher window and climbed the sides to the side of the outside wall. This emergency special forces squad was placed under the command of any platoon or above formation that needed its assistance. One clones broke the window with his rifle and the other jumped in after detaching his rope and stunned the first 7 enemies. The others turned around and began opening fire as he evaded by running behind the first crate and to the left door. The clone who broke the glass and the rotary cannon carrying clone also jumped in and in a brief lightfight stunned a majority of the pirates but the rotary cannon carrying one set it down and threw 4 grenades, causing the pirates to evade it and giving him the chance to go back outside and climb down as the other used this to stun 12 more pirates and break another window and climb out and then surprised them and stunned 5 more but was shot in the shoulder. 4 more remained and 2 ran out but 2 clone turbo tanks deployed many clones who aimed at the pirates. The 2 surrendered and were taken into the first tank. The other 2 pirates started blasting at the window and Wrecker jumped down from the top window and stunned the two while propelling down. A Republic Troop transport came in with the flow of traffic and released its landing gear and released a Jedi peacekeeper who arrived late after the situation was under control. 16 clones escorted the now bindered Trandoshans outside to the tanks. Civilians crowded outside and were held back by Shock Troopers and CSF police officers. Several protestors of the GAR and the war arrived with signs anti-war. The CSF officers were overwhelmed and the crowd breeched through, clouding and protesting and yelling at the clones. In the distraction 2 Trandoshans started to run. A shock trooper shot the two Trandoshans in the head chanting THAT IS THE PRICE FOR RUNNING, WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE AS A THREAT AND YOU WILL BE CONSIDERED TOO DANGEROUS TO BE KEPT ALIVE, ALSO TO PUNCH THROUGH YOUR BLAST ARMOR AND PROTECTING THE REPUBLIC FROM THE FLOW OF SPICE- WE SHALL USE THOSE REASONS TO JUSTIFY THIS IN THE ALREADY SLOW MOVING COURTS! STAND DOWN! JUSTICE NEEDS A LITTLE HELP.''A group of protestors attacked the shock trooper. Wrecker blasted one in the knee and smacked another with his rifle and briefly punched out another one and smashed his weapon into another and aimed at the last standing one and CSF officers restrained that one. Angry attacking civilians even with their numbers, were at the moment not even one percent of the population- far less than what is able to even slightly oppose the Republic army. A lot of the crowd was just curious. A big CSF gunship arrived and deployed 8 CSF officers in blast vests and blast helmets, 4 with riot suppressor rifles and 4 with batons and riot shields. One rifle fired into the crowd, causing screaming and running. The baton wielders struck violent protestors charging for the rifles, shielding the rifle holders. 3 officers tried to arrest the Jedi, not aware of his affiliation. The Jedi deflected 2 stun blasts but the next two got him. A riot soon formed. A clone turbo tank was surrounded entirely. One officer blew a whistle and was beaten down. A near by building was set on fire and Coruscant rescue ops workers were assaulted until one attacking civilian was blasted in the side by a rescue ops worker with a small holdout blaster pistol, not mortally wounding him as it was a civilian weapon but causing him and his friends to flee. 2 riot troopers fought one angry civilian but a crowd started to attack them and soon got hold of their weapons and shields and tore a lot of armor off them and rolled them around a lot even down a tilted road into traffic causing a major jam. A riot suppressor fired again into the crowd, angering them more. One officer with a shield protecting the riot holders was taken down and had his helmet ripped off and stomped on until the edge broke and he was kicked and in a fatal condition. Another shield using officer left the barrier line to help them and beat back the crowd and dragged them to a CSF speeder and shut them in. The crowd slammed against the cruisers windows but the officer piloting it flew away. The crowd drew their attention on the officer who climbed upon a garbage that was soon tilted over by the rioters who cheered and he was beaten brutally. The line was open and the rioters easily stormed the remaining shield holders. Riot suppressors went off no less than 8 times as the rioters stormed them and took control of their weapons and broke them from beating them with them so hard. All of avenues 1-4 were rioted. Signs were tore down and racists beat aliens. Turbo tanks were deployed into the streets slowly riding around up to the point where a Miraluka was being struck violently. The first tank stopped, the other going forward. The tank released wrecker and second squad. The squad was attacked by protectors but when ordered to use excessive force managed to beat back the attackers, injuring one badly and having his friends have to carry him away and blasting another in the arm when stun jammed and since it wasn't a clean shot due to his nervous arm, blood splattered and he screamed buy managed to run. Wrecker turned over the Miraluka and they were dead. Wrecker got in the tank, floored it and blocked off the attackers of the Miraluka and got out and threatened deadly force for runners. They charged him and he killed them with lethal force, wanting that to happen to avenge the innocent lawful citizen. 4 cops were sniped out by a protestor from a high story building they turned around and were grabbed by the collar and thrown off the building. Their killer was Burn Skirata, Jedi Shadow who was pissed off. Burn jumped down, landing on a Turbo tank then climbed down and gave Wrecker two loaded blaster pistols for his holsters. Wrecker thanked him and Burn nodded then continued into the riot. Burn set his lightsaber to a lower power setting and beat back some fresh rioters trying to span 6th avenue with the assistance of 18 shock troopers and 5 CSF swat members. The riot grew in area. Tubro tanks were called in and blocked off 6th avenue. The military worried about needing to use deadly force even more. Soon 19 gunships flew over head of many rioters some dipping down, opening their doors and firing stun blasts and suppressor shots at the crowds. The gunships were a fear tactics only besides that. 4 swat members set up sand bags and defended a small barrier post they set up stopping the rioters from easily getting much more into highly populated areas and bus depots. 30 rioters were stunned by this and when they realized they didn't have transports for them and that they kept rising resorted to stun batons that shocked them and then normal batons but then medium fire power, killing 6 and injuring the rest. Eventually the SWAT were overran but 2 gunships headed towards the crowd down the block then landed and released 24 clones, 12 per ship. The clones started stunning the 15 rioters and detained them to the barriers and took over its defense. Riot guns rained down on the crowd. The district mayor, upon a turbo tank heavily guarded in 4 layers. The first up front with shields and helmets and vests and batons created a thick barrier with some suppressors sticking between with a lot of them crouching minimizing the friendly fire from the people behind them. Directly behind them was a layer of aiming CSF riot troopers with backpacks in front of them and on them full of stun grenades. Behind them was a line of CSF swat behind some sand bags set up and some standing, visible. Behind them, 3 snipers on the roofs of the turbo tank, shock troopers with various weapons and CSF officers and multiple swat and Jedi peace keepers with their lightsaber power settings lowered. ''My people, senate approval is removing the Republic from 16 non-Republican yet allied and aid needing words. We have also refused a Kamino increase for 8 million dollars for 30 billion new clones and have dropped 20 percent of our purchasing from Rothana Heavy Engineering for a few weeks. Settle down. Some people were not satisfied but were talked down by the majority who were. The crowd eventually gradually dispersed with all the captured rioters reluctantly let go. Personality: militant and monotone, professional. Abilities: speed, leadership, tactics, morale boosts. Weapons: missile launcher, dc-17 pistols and a carbine or a rifle Gear: Resembles captain keeli and has a pauldron and a kama. All of Rex's suit attachments from his Wookiepedia page under equipment. Rank: A lieutenant of Echo Platoon, 41st attack company, second battalion, thirty fifth regiment, ninth corps of glory. (usually only participates in platoon wide operations) Age: 23.